


The Prince's Guard

by TheSinkingSubmarine



Series: Everything Stucky-licious [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky as Steve's servant, Bucky as a knight, Bucky's first time, Declarations Of Love, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Steve and Bucky are best friends, Steve as a prince, Steve's first time, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinkingSubmarine/pseuds/TheSinkingSubmarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, as the Prince and soon to be the heir of an entire kingdom has a little secret of his own... his undying want for his own guard and best friend, Bucky. He forgets that he isn't the only person with secrets. </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Bucky looks up at him, baby blues blinking innocently. “Your heart… it’s beating… so <em>fast</em>,” he says, almost in a whisper. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright, my Lord?”</p><p><em>That</em> sends his pulse quickening at an even higher rate than a second ago. The knight retreats his hand and begins to back away, before Steve’s hands, out of the blue, feel their way down Bucky’s back, seizes him from behind, pushing him even closer towards himself, until they are only an inch apart, and their cocks touch…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Guard

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a prince being submissive of his own guard is too good not to write a fic about;)

The King is dead. There is no doubt beyond that statement, only the fact that he is. Steve can hardly pronounce the words himself. Simply a week ago when he saw his father last on his death bed, when he had shed the last of his tears and mumbled his final goodbyes. The King had been weak and sickly for months. No turnover had been expected to happen, yet still, Steve had hope. The pain was numbing — it still is, having to have witnessed such torture. He didn’t even cry during the funeral.

Steve wishes he weren’t an only child. As the prince and future heir to the throne, there are strict rules to abide by, and inevitable duties to fulfil. Being the ultimate successor means all the more reason to be expected highly of. Every single person in the kingdom looks up to him — his subjects, peers, his own mother, who is soon to be Dowager Queen. 

His coronation is drawing near. And yet ascending to the throne isn’t what he is most concerned about. What frightens him even more is the thought of having to choose a Queen. He has been assured that it wouldn’t be a problem, given that the kingdom is extravagantly filled with the most handsome women he could find. That, of course, is easy for them to say — for _anyone_ to say, for that matter. None of them knows about him… about his secret. 

Steve has never once been with a woman. It doesn’t sound at all shocking to hear per se, but as a Prince at the mere age of 21, he should have at least laid with a maiden once. There are limitless options to choose from, all to his desire to expend. Plenty of opportunities have crossed him, from late night balls to lavish parties. _Any_ woman would sell their soul just to lay with the Prince. 

And yet every one of those opportunities have managed to slip through his fingers like soft silk. It isn’t because he thinks of it to be a violation to the female kind whatsoever, and it definitely isn’t due to biological reasons that have condemned his capability. He simply does not have any burning desire to do so. In fact, as appalling (to most people) as it sounds, he takes no interest in women. 

Another long day retires. Steve saunters into his bed chamber, tired to the bone. His first instinct to run himself a hot bath before collapsing onto the soft sheets his colossal bed. Normally, a servant would prepare him the bath, but he has dismissed the servant earlier during the night so that he can have some time alone to himself. 

Submerging into the hot scented water, Steve’s eyes flutters shut. The tub is, thankfully, massive, so even a tall figure like himself is able to lay completely straightened in it. His mind wanders off into the dimensions of his lingering thoughts. Why is there a need for him to choose a Queen this quickly? It baffles him that he already knows the answer to that question. He understands the necessity in producing an heir to the throne. But what he understands even more is that, there is an underlying reason he holds no interest in finding a Queen. He doesn’t want a Queen. All this time, there has been something else he wants. Something out of his reach. Something he cannot have. Something…

“My Lord?”

The melodic voice sings into Steve’s ears, sending his nerves to shiver. He opens his eyes, not saying a word.

The voice repeats itself again. 

Steve clears his throat. “Yes?”

“Is it… alright if I come in?”

“It is.”

Steve hears his bedroom door creak open. He can see no one from his point of view, as he is calmly sitting in the tub in the bathroom. 

Seconds later, muffles can be heard. 

“I apologise, my Lord,” the voice resumes. “I didn’t realise you were having a bath. I shall return.”

“No!” Steve hears himself call out. “Come in — please.”

He watches as the door slowly pushes open, and the most gorgeous man appears from behind, smiling casually. Steve can feel his mind freezing instantaneously to the sight of this beautiful creature. He manages to show a brief smile himself, despite having his own nerves rendered useless. 

James Barnes, also known as the Prince’s guard, Steve’s faithful servant and loyal friend, known to Steve alone as Bucky. They have known each other at the tad age of seven, Bucky eight at that time. He had lost his parents since birth, and had been living from workhouse to workhouse, most of his time spent on the streets, until a young maid from the palace discovered him and took him back to raise him in the kitchens. 

Almost immediately, he was taken notice of by the Queen, and proposed to be the Prince’s personal servant, upon the Queen’s recommendation. Steve remembers an eight-year-old Bucky Barnes, timidly scurrying into their private chambers, barely raising an eye to meet his. Yet when their eyes locked, Steve recalls in impressive detail how his heart, for the first time, experienced peculiar things. Vivid things. It was as though his heart had only started moving when he first laid eyes on the Brunet’s, colour as blue as the fine ocean. 

Steve remembers having his first conversation with him, making him smile for him for the very first time. He swore it was like seeing the stars above him in the starry night sky. They played together, ate together, learnt together and even fought together. The one thing they didn’t do was sleep together, which is a complete shame, in Steve’s ‘unbiased’ opinion. 

As they grew older, however, things began to change. When Bucky turned 18, he was made a knight, and Steve was granted a few new servants. And though Bucky did not necessarily disappear from Steve’s life (that thought is simply _unfathomable_ ), Steve had definitely seen less of him. Bucky had duties to adhere to and Steve had responsibilities of his own. Needless to say, they sort of grew apart. 

But _oh_ , how he wants Bucky to be his, to taste those cherry red lips of his, feel his soft skin of his. It was only a year ago when Bucky officially became the Prince’s guard, and Steve began to see more of him. Once again, the world seems to be back on track. Bucky has grown up handsomely, and so has Steve. He has, however, become a lot more quiet and poised, in which Steve still requires time getting used to.

It is not normal, Steve knows for certain, to want a man this way. There is no law against engaging someone of the same gender sexually, he is aware, but that does not mean such things are not frowned upon. He had heard horrific stories, from maids down in the kitchen, of how these people are condemned.

Yet his faithful servant’s undying charm has never ceased to capture Steve’s throbbing heart. And manhood only endorsed those feelings… not just feelings of desire, but feelings of lust. Every night gives Steve every opportunity to grasp ahold of his own manhood, stroking himself to sleep to the thought of the handsome knight. Most of the time, when he climaxes, Steve would moan his name. He couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself afterwards, especially upon seeing the man the next morning, yet the Prince is only a man as well, a man with needs. Even if those needs involve getting off on visualising his friend bare naked, opening up himself to him. 

Steve doesn’t realise he’s biting his own lip now just thinking about it. 

His thoughts, _thank god_ are stopped by Bucky now standing before him, grinning from ear to ear, but a simultaneous look of concern propelling his expression. 

“I heard you were feeling unwell.” 

“I was.” Steve nods. “But I assure you I am fine now.”

Bucky kneels down beside the tub, extending a hand to feel his forehead. Steve holds his breath until he moves his hand away, eyebrows knitting closer towards one another. 

“I am relieved,” he tells him. “You had me worried there. I’m glad you’ve felt better.”

_Around you, I alway do._

How Steve wishes he could scream those words out loud. 

Bucky’s red lips begin to curl upwards again slowly. Their eyes never ceased to look away from one another’s, and the knight’s warm hand is now softly caressing Steve’s golden strands. Steve can’t help but tilt his head back into his caress, his eyelids hooded yet unable to close properly. 

“You always have me so worried about you, my Lord,” Bucky tells him. “After His Majesty’s… passing… you’ve become even more… distant. I’m supposed to be the Prince’s guard, and yet I feel as though I’m seeing less of you than before.”

Steve makes no reply. No words come to mind. Bucky cares about Steve — he knows without a trace of doubt — yet as a dear _friend_. And Steve cares about him… _deeply_ … but he wants more. He wants Bucky to look at him the way Steve looks at his friend… his _best_ friend. 

It isn’t long before Bucky starts working a hot, wet cloth across Steve’s broad chest, washing any remains of dirt and filth. Steve exhales shakily as he does, hoping to damn god Bucky will not be able to detect the instant acceleration of his beating heart. 

His adrenaline is soaring out of control. Bucky needs to stop at one point before Steve’s pulse comes to a halt altogether. 

And it is at that _exact_ moment, when the knight’s hand brushes over his nipple (which is hardening every second) through the soaked cloth, when Steve lifts up his hooded eyelids, lips parting, words escaping them before he can stop himself. 

“Bathe with me.”

Sure enough, the knight’s beautiful baby blues widen. Steve thinks his pupils may have even dilated just a little. 

Pressing his red lips together, Bucky then asks, “Is this an order, my Prince?”

Steve’s hand automatically find its way across his guard’s, who is looking down at him in an almost confused expression. 

“Is it a _request_.”

“Is this what you want?”

He nods. “It is what I want. Would you… bathe with me, Bucky?”

Bucky removes his hand off his very damp chest, placing the cloth onto the side of the marble tub. “You are a Prince… _my_ Prince. What His Highness wants, His Highness gets.”

It is a miracle that Steve manages to withhold a lustful sigh within his body. He has to keep himself contained. He is about to see the man he has yearned for from the very beginning — _naked_ for the first time since approaching manhood. 

Steve holds his breath as he watches Bucky slowly stepping back, removing his dark robes. It doesn’t take him long — only a matter of seconds — for them to slide off completely, falling onto the ground swiftly, draping across the marble floor now. Steve heart has effectively stopped beating. Within those seconds, everything he had learnt and known, every single knowledge he had obtained, ceases to matter. The only thing that matters is what is standing before him. 

Bucky’s muscles look hard as rock, the v-line outlining his pelvis significantly, leading to the most amazing thing he has ever seen in his life… Bucky’s impressive sized cock. Steve recalls seeing him bare as a young boy once, though he never really thought of the male penis as any more of a biological feature. Yet seeing it now is enough to make his mouth water. He gapes in awe, wondering, with every curiosity in his aching bone, how it would react if Steve places a hand on it, if he puts his lips around it… what the knight would _taste_ like. 

The glory ascends forward, until it barricades Steve’s face, before sinking down into the hot water, sending subtle waves over to Steve. Bucky sits facing him, eyes glued to his, still in silence. 

“Now continue bathing me,” Steve commands. He _needs_ him, needs to his hands all over him with no remorse. 

Bucky wades forward, closer to him, producing a hand to retrieve the cloth, when Steve stops him mid-way. “ _Only_ with your hands.” He finds his own voice shaky and uncertain, but the order comes across efficiently. 

Almost immediately, soft, warm hands roams over him. Gathering the foaming soap water around them, Bucky smooths it all over his chest, slowly and gently. Steve’s upper teeth is digging painfully into his lower lip, as a means of restraint from crying out with pleasure. If this is the reaction he has when Bucky touches him, imagine how he will react when he…

Steve’s cock arches up — involuntarily, it seems. He panics — also involuntarily. _No, no, no, no, no._ This cannot be happening. Not now. He _will_ behave. He will be a good boy for Bucky, let him wash him clean. 

The thought of this is utterly ridiculous. Steve is a _prince_ , and Bucky is supposed to be no more than a humble servant to him. Steve has no obligation whatsoever to comply to _anything_ that may violate Bucky’s trust in him. Except Steve does not want it that way. He wants Bucky to feel like he can trust Steve again, if not, be comfortable around him, just as they were around each other as kids. It sounds almost ironic, how Bucky is near the bottom of the hierarchy, and yet in Steve’s little mind palace, he is the shining knight in armour even a _royalty_ himself will gladly gravel at the feet, _worship_ the ground he walks on. 

Soft hands continue to rub against his chest. Steve’s penis throbs, as if saluting to his failure to calm it down. He swallows, trying to focus his attention on something else. But it is impossible to divert it to literally anything other than Bucky’s gorgeous face, deeply concentrated on keeping Steve’s immaculacy. His hands are all over his shoulders now. Skin brushes across his collar bone, and his adrenaline races like wild fire. _Oh, why did he ever thought it would be a good idea to ask Bucky to bathe with him?_ He simply brought the torture onto himself. 

All of a sudden, Bucky’s hand stops at a point on Steve’s chest. His lips parted, and Steve can feel his heart hammering through the walls of his flesh and skin right that moment. As if a woodpecker pecking vigorously onto an old tree. The beat almost deafens his own hearing. 

Bucky looks up at him, baby blues blinking innocently. “Your heart… it’s beating… so _fast_ ,” he says, almost in a whisper. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright, my Lord?”

 _That_ sends his pulse quickening at an even higher rate than a second ago. The knight retreats his hand and begins to back away, before Steve’s hands, out of the blue, feel their way down Bucky’s back, seizes him from behind, pushing him even closer towards himself, until they are only an inch apart, and their cocks touch…

Bucky’s pupils are definitely _huge_ now. Only the smallest hint of blue can be seen on the irises. The Brunet gasps silently, but does not take his eyes off Steve’s. And he would’ve taken note of that, if he isn’t too busy registering the fact that Bucky’s cock is undoubtedly _hard_ against his own. 

_So hard._ Completely rigid, like Steve’s. Is… is Bucky _aroused_ too? The thought of it is simply unfathomable, come to think of it.

But it _is_. There is no doubt of it. Steve can even feel it throb. He gazes at Bucky, who still has his lips parted slightly, his whole body quivering now. 

“ _My Lord_ …” he breathes. 

It may have been the way those words came out of his mouth, or the way his is looking at Steve, or how his thumbs _brushes_ Steve’s hard nipples, but either way, Steve’s mind is officially electrocuted, sending millions of impulses across his nerves all at once. 

It may even be Steve spiralling out of his mind and whatnot, but it is that moment when he leans in, pressing his lips onto Bucky’s firmly, his eyes fluttering close. He doesn’t know what to expect, but to his amazement, Bucky’s soft lips open like a blossom, sinking into his kiss, a tongue intruding Steve’s mouth to find his. 

It was meant to be just an innocent little kiss, but it’s escalating into so much more. Bucky’s hands wrap around the back of Steve’s neck to press their lips even more firmly onto each other’s, _nibbling_ at them frantically, even. Steve sighs as their tongues swirl around one another’s, his own hands gripping tighter round Bucky’s lean waist. 

Bucky begins to rock himself onto Steve, still straddling him, his mouth still on his, no intention of backing away. His hands are feeling all over his blonde hair now, warm against his scalp. He sinks into Bucky’s hands deeper, but that only makes Bucky push in even further to meet his lips. 

They stay that way for a good number of minutes before breaking apart, staring at each other in utter shock, disbelief and amazement rolled into one. 

“Your Highness,” Bucky whimpers. 

Steve’s hands rub against his sides. Bucky is gazing at him with the most sensual expression now. The Prince smiles weakly, before turning his attention to the door. Bucky seizes his face, guiding it back onto his own, in which he willingly follows. He could mesmerise the knight’s face all day. 

“It’s alright, my Prince,” he says. “I locked the door outside before I came in here. I know how much your privacy means to you.”

Steve opens his mouth to speak, only to be captured by Bucky’s lips again. They make out for another series of minutes. 

“Such a good boy you are,” Steve mumbles between kisses. 

“You looked so upset a while ago at supper,” he replies. “I want to make you happy, my Lord. I always do. Tell me what to do…”

Steve can barely speak. He is susceptible to this — susceptible to Bucky’s lips, Bucky’s touch. He wants more. He _needs_ more… even if he’s sure Bucky’s only doing this because he feels obligated to fulfil a duty in keeping his Prince satisfied. 

But he wants him so bad he doesn’t even care, at least for the time being. And seeing Bucky being so submissive to him does the _worst_ things to him. 

“You can start by calling me Steve,” he orders. 

Bucky looks down at his chest, his hands ghosting over his collar bones. “But, _Master_ …”

“That’s an _order_.”

“Alright, _Steve_ …” He looks up at him, doe-eyed. Steve could ravish him right at the spot. “ _Stevie_.”

“You used to call me that a lot when we were kids.”

Bucky _blushes_ , and Steve groans inwardly at the sight of it. “It’s a miracle His Majesty never sentenced me to death for calling you that.”

“Not under _my_ watch,” Steve reassures him firmly. 

“What do you want me to do, Stevie?” Bucky asks shyly. 

“Can you… can you _touch_ my cock?” Steve says in the smallest voice. 

“Yes, Master.”

Steve raises an eyebrow.    
“Yes, _Steve_ ,” he corrects himself. 

Looking downwards, Bucky places a soft hand round his hardness and runs it up and down the length. Steve hisses through his teeth. He’s imagine what it would feel to have Bucky do this to him _countless_ times to recall, yet having him right here, right now, stroking him to his pleasure and delight, is almost a completely different feeling. It’s as good as he envisioned it to be, but even _better_. 

“Oh… Bucky…” he sighs inadvertently, before fitting his mouth onto his again. 

“ _Stevie_ …”

“Can I… touch _you_?”

One hand still stroking him, Bucky uses the other to guide Steve’s hand to his own dick. Steve wraps it round him, the size of it filling his entire palm fully. Bucky’s eyes flutters shut, eyebrows knitting closer together, moaning the Prince’s name in a fainted whisper. 

Steve begins moving his hand along Bucky’s cock, and his sighs slowly turn into long moans. 

“You enjoy that?” He prompts him. 

“ _Mmm…_ , yes, S-Steve.” The knight licks his red lips, his hand staying motionless around Steve’s dick now, focusing on thrusting forwards gently into Steve’s strokes, keeping their rhythm alined. “ _Oh…_ so good, Master…”

“You want more?”

Bucky opens his eyes, placing a hand on his chest, shaking his head. “It is _I_ who should be giving you more. It’s the Prince’s guard’s duty to satisfy his Prince.”

Something in Steve’s mind snaps, as if breaking him out of his trance. How could he have been so stupid? He _knew_ it, knew that Bucky was only abiding by his duty. And yet he chose to ignore that small part of him that had been trying to throw the truth right at his face, over realising that he was about to make a huge mistake. To think Bucky would actually want him in any way. Of course he has to do this, do as Steve says. Steve is the _Prince_ , and soon to be King. Bucky could never _dare_ disobey him. Whatever Steve wants, it is Bucky’s obligation to give. His true emotions to it all isn’t supposed to be a matter in this equation. 

Steve lets go of his waist, gently pushing him towards the other side of the bathtub, much to Bucky’s utter dismay. Staggering to stand up, he seizes a dry cloth from the side, wraps it around himself and steps out of the tub, walking out the door. 

As soon as he is back in his bed chamber, he hears noises of hustling from right behind him. Bucky must be getting out of the tub, _frantically_ , it sounds. 

“I’m so sorry, my Lord,” he flusters. “Did I do something to displease you? I apologise immediately. Punish me however you like.”

Steve turns to face him, nearly gasping in surprise. Bucky wet and naked is even more mind-blowing than him bare. His cock, still obviously hard, is pointing straight at Steve, an angry streak of purply-red at the tip, pre-cum leaking out ferociously. 

“You didn’t… do anything,” he manages to tell him. 

“I don’t believe you.” Bucky takes a step forward. “You must’ve disliked something I said. What is it? Tell me what you want, _please_.”

“Bucky…”

His eyes are gleaming with regret, confusion, vulnerability. “ _Please tell me_ … Tell me… Tell me what you want, _Master_ …”

“Stop _calling_ me that!” Steve bursts. 

Bucky’s mouth falls open slightly in shock, clearly taken aback. Yet he tries again. “Tell me what you want, Steve,” he whimpers. 

“I want you to _want me_.” Steve can hardly look at him. He’s too perfect. It breaks his heart to have to listen to what he has to say next. Watching this perfect man reject him. His eyes kept onto his feet on the ground, he says, “And… I’m fine if I’m not… what you want. But — don’t force yourself to do as I say just because you think you’re obligated to.”

A long silence propel the chamber. Steve can sense his own eyes tearing up. He has to end this, before his face becomes too damp from tears. 

As he looks up, he is instantly greeted with Bucky’s unbelievably handsome face right in front of him. Bucky places a hand on his neck carefully, guiding his head up so that their eyes meet. Steve barely knows where to look. He arbitrarily settles for his lips. And all of a sudden, those lips are moving.

“Do you honestly think I don’t want you, Steve?” he echoes. Seizing his hand, he guides it across his chest, until they stop at the area where each pulse of his is generated from. “Do you feel this?” he asks. “Do you feel my heart beating? Do you feel it beating _for you_?”

He does. It’s beating so fast, hammering away violently through the flesh, vibrations propagating along to Steve’s hand. The Prince’s lips part, uncertain whether to believe what he is witnessing. 

Bucky brings his hand towards his own face, hovering his lips over his fingers, eyes closing slowly before reopening them to stare deeply into Steve’s eyes. For the first time, he can see the lust and hunger in them. The sight of it is enough to overwhelm him. “Do you know how much, how _long_ I’ve thought about this?”

The force between them is magnetic, unable to keep the two apart. They are prisoners to each other’s presence, each other’s touch. Bucky’s hands slides round Steve’s neck again, and Steve’s hands slip around his waist, unconsciously pulling the man towards himself, eyes not capable of looking to anywhere else other than those gorgeous baby blues. 

“ _Of course_ I want you, Steve. I’ve wanted you _every day_ since I first _saw_ you. And to hear you say you _think_ I don’t… it breaks my heart.

“You’re the most gentle person I know, the most _beautiful_ thing I’ve ever seen. I want you to look at me the way I look at _you_. Do you know how absolutely amazing you are, my beautiful Prince?” His eyes fall to Steve’s lips. “But I am only a servant, not a dreamer. I didn’t expect anything out of you… didn’t expect you to have those feelings for me. You are a Prince… I am _nothing_.”

Steve grips his waist hard. “You are _not_ nothing, Buck,” he tells him sharply. “Not to me. _Never._ ”

Bucky licks his lips. “I _want_ you,” he reaffirms. “I want you… _so badly_.” He fits his mouth onto Steve’s, kissing it sensually, before releasing it. Keeping his blue eyes on his, the knight slides his hand along Steve’s aching cock again, from the base to the tip, playing his foreskin with a finger, sliding it up and down. 

Steve lets out a short gasp of pleasure, his dick throbbing in Bucky’s hand. “Bucky—” he rasps. 

“Steve…” Bucky purrs, hand faithful to every stroke of his shaft. “You remember the first time I saw you bare… the first time I bathed you?”

The Prince opens his mouth, but no words are able to come out. Instead, he produces short disgruntled breaths. Eventually, he manages to respond, nearly choking on his own tongue. “We were… so young then… I was… s-seven…?”

Bucky nods to his response. “You were so small back then… _scrawny_ , even. The cutest little thing. Not that your body meant anything to me at that age… until my twelfth birth year. I re — I remember that night when I took you to the bath, took off your robes… put you into the water and scrubbed you clean, with you looking at me like you were my very own doll. That’s when I knew… I knew I was done for. All I wanted to do was to take you underneath me and _ravish_ you till you are unable to _walk_ …”

Steve’s hand round Bucky’s waist tighten. Bucky’s hand move faster. Steve can barely see the blue in Bucky’s eyes anymore. His pupils are a magnificent shade of black, with irises in the faintest hint of blue. And he feels extremely certain that his own eyes look exactly the same right now. 

Their lips hover over one another’s, yet barely touching. Steve can feel Bucky’s faint breathing, smell the sweetness of fine wine in his breath, as if a velvet touch caressing his skin. If Bucky doesn’t start doing something more with those lips of his, Steve will soon burst. 

An inch away from being overwhelmed, he forces his lips to part, whispering, “Bucky, can you—” He needn’t finish the sentence before the knight’s hands slide downwards, reaching down to his dangling balls, ending the journey with a strong grip of both. 

Steve lets out a loud whimper, only to be caught by Bucky’s soft lips in no time. They mumble into each other’s lips, and soon, the kisses become more frantic and desperate. Eventually, Bucky releases Steve’s lips, but only because he intends to trace them down to his hard jaw, continuing to kiss him along his pale neck, his collar bone, chest… 

“You’re so beautiful, my Lord,” he breathes as his lips ghosts over one of his hardening nipples, his hand evidently still tightly grasped onto his balls. Bucky’s own body is pressed against Steve, his dick rested upright on the Prince stomach. 

“Buck — play with my nipples,” he demands, and Bucky’s dick fucking _throbs_ against his skin. It’s enough to make his come right that second. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t. Bucky’s tongue swirls round the tip of one nipple, his free hand pinching the other. Steve’s head fall back involuntarily, gasping to every one of Bucky’s licks. After another few minutes, he heads downwards again, nipping along his stomach, all the way down to his pelvis. 

“Your skin… it’s so _soft_ … as smooth as silk,” Steve hears him murmur. Bucky takes ahold of one side of his chest, massaging it as he sucks his nipple fervently. “Look at these breasts of yours, Stevie… the best I’ve ever _seen_.”

His kisses come to a stop, and Steve knows why. He looks down at his gorgeous knight, his faithful servant, who is staring up at him with the same doe-eyes, seemingly the most innocent little thing, but inside lurks a malicious devil begging to be released. Bucky lowers his head, looking forwards again, lips parting. He licks his lips. 

“Your Highness.” The devil leans over the side of the cage, a daring look. “May I — may I suck your dick?”

“Yes.” The word comes out of his mouth with no administration. “Do it now — _please_.”

He has just released the devil. The devil has been released. Bucky bends lower, letting go of his balls, immediately placing both hands on both Steve’s hips. In no time, his wet mouth sinks round Steve’s begging cock. It goes in deep the first time, tip touching the back of Bucky’s throat, before sliding back out. 

Steve stares down at his own cock in awe. It glistens magnificently with Bucky’s spit. The knight licks his lips, a significant sparkle in his eyes. And as if that isn’t enough, he extends a tongue, resting it at the end of the base, then dragging it upwards, as slow as possible, his eyes keeping them on Steve’s the entire time. It reaches the tip, and slides back down to his foreskin, circling it round that area. 

The Prince’s hands are buried in the knight’s thick dark hair, fisting bunch after bunch. Bucky licks the tip, and Steve clenches his teeth, hissing. _So good._. Another kitten lick. Steve lets out a small _fuck_. That is when the _goddamn_ boy tilts his head, nipping his cock sideways, humming a low hum. It is a vivid sight, seeing him so faithful to Steve’s dick that way, and Steve almost hates himself for being so fucking _turned on_ by simply the look of him. 

Before he knows it, Bucky is _deep-throating_ him with no remorse. Steve’s hands grip his hair tighter, fighting to contain himself, doesn’t stop staring at the way his own dick disappears in and reappears out of the knight’s hungry mouth… the way they fit together… so fucking _perfectly_. It’s as if his dick is _made_ for Bucky’s mouth. 

“Oh… _Bucky_ …” Steve doesn’t hesitate fucking himself into his mouth, gasping every time the tip hits the back of his throat. Is sex supposed to feel _this good_? And how is Bucky so impossibly good at this? Did he…

Steve’s heart sinks. It doesn’t occur to him that the knight may have _done_ this to somebody else. Why wouldn’t he? Everyone else in the bloody kingdom had, he is sure. Bucky’s tongue is making his way down his shaft again, taking both his balls into his mouth. His head slowly falls back, recoiling back into the moment. 

But the image of Bucky’s mouth wrapped around someone’s else cock brings him back to reality. He seizes Bucky by the shoulder, pulling him off forcefully, his dick slipping out of his wet mouth smoothly with a ‘pop’. Steve drags him up, hands clawed round his friend’s waist, eyeing him like a hawk. He almost _snarls_. “How are you so good at this?”

Bucky locks his gaze onto the Prince, producing a confused expression, his baby blues widening. 

_So now he chooses to be mute._. Steve grabs him by the balls _angrily_ , sending the knight to let out a short cry. “I _asked_ you a question.”

The knights opens his mouth slowly, stammering, “I — I u-used to watch the dames down in t-the brothel… b-before I came here, m-my Lord…”

Steve is lost for words — nearly. “Who _made_ you do such a thing?”

Bucky’s eyes fall downwards. “The customers,” he says almost in a whisper. “S-say it does… _things_ to them.” He stares up at the Prince again, and during that time span, Steve can see the vulnerability in his eyes, the _exact_ same look he gave him the first time he encountered the beautiful boy, more than a decade ago. 

“That’s _appalling_ ,” Steve rasps. He pictures a seven or eight-year-old Bucky, curled up in a corner, watching men have their way with naked women in despair.

Slowly, the knight brings both hands to the sides of the Prince’s face, cupping them ever-so-gently, his pupils in full expansion now. “I’ve never been with anyone else… I _swear_ on it, my Prince. Only _you_.”

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, bringing him closer to himself, a surge of relief swarming through his chest. “Me neither,” he muses. 

It is Bucky’s turn to look surprised now. “But… you're the _Prince_. Any woman would _die_ to lay with you just _once_.”

He shakes his head. “They won’t. I won’t let them. Not when my feelings for you are so deep.”

Steve can see the pure disbelief in Bucky’s eyes. The knight’s lips quiver. Tears are forming round Steve’s eyes now. It’s embarrassing, but he doesn’t care. He _needs_ Bucky to know how much he means to him. “I’m — glad,” he manages to tell him. “I almost thought you’d been with someone else. It would've wounded me. I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember.”

Those parted lips smash into his. For long seconds, all they can do is kiss, as frantic and urgent as possible. He almost forgets where those lips have been _previously_ , but to _hell_ with it. He needs Bucky’s lips and he needs them _now_ , right around his own, where they belong. 

As soon as they break apart, the tears round Steve’s eyes have bursted through, streaming down his face like waterfall. He can’t help himself, and tries to look away, before Bucky stops him, capturing the falling tears with his soft lips. “No — no… don’t cry, my beautiful Prince. I _want_ you. I am yours… I will always be yours to pleasure. Just say the word and I will try my best to make you happy.”

Steve blinks his tears away, his lips curling up into a small smile. “You really want to be mine, Buck?”

“It will make me the luckiest and happiest man alive, my Lord,” he whispers in return, before fitting his lips onto his again. 

“Bucky,” Steve moans into his lips. As he pulls back, Steve says, “Will you… do me the honour of laying with me tonight?”

The knight smiles with an open mouth in absolute delight, his irises basically non-existent. “Your wish is my command.”

“Can I touch your cock again, my boy?”

Bucky wastes no time bringing his hand down his fully rigid cock. Steve wraps his finger round the shaft. As the Prince strokes him slowly, Bucky asks, “How would you like this to be done, Your Highness?”

“The men at the brothels… what did they do to those dames?”

Bucky’s mouth fall open. “It’s — it’s hard to explain it verbally.”

“Then show me.”

“Are you — _sure_ you want me to?”

Steve nods. “Please, Bucky. Please show me what you know.”

Bucky steps back, and Steve’s grip slips off his dick. The knight’s hand slide across Steve’s stomach, taking ahold of his forearm gently, then leading him towards the bed. They reach the edge of the bed, and Bucky seizes him, kissing him as he turns him around, so that Steve’s back is facing the bed. As a few seconds of kissing, he releases his mouth, then proceeds to give him a shove on the chest, sending the Prince to fall straight on his back, onto the soft covers beneath him. 

He hungers over his body, marvelling at the sight of him, exhaling a sharp exhale. “How can you still be as pure as the moon? Look at you — you are a walking _dream_ , my gorgeous. It’s unbelievable.”

Steve stares up at the man with full anticipation. He can barely say a single word. Bucky’s long, thick cock stands as rigid as his own. His mouth _waters_ at the sight of it. As the knight climbs onto the bed, Steve squirms upwards towards the pillows, slightly nervous. They are both new to this, yet somehow, the Prince feels that Bucky has a much better idea of what he’s doing than he does. 

The brunet moves at a swift pace, crawling up to Steve and planting a soft kiss on his lips, then another, and another. The fourth kiss, Steve asks him in his most innocent voice, “Do the men kiss the dames this way down at the brothels?”

He shakes his head. “Never.” He gazes down at the blonde lustfully. “But I _want_ to kiss you, Steve. I _love_ kissing you. You have the softest lips. And I love the way your tongue swirls around mine. Do you know how good your mouth feels?”

“Yours feels just as wonderful,” Steve tells him. “Bucky… when you were… sucking me off… did it — _taste_ good?”

“Do you honestly have to ask?” Bucky’s body barricades his completely. For a short while, they cuddle in each other’s arms. 

“Amuse me.”

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“More so than the sweets?”

“More so than the sweets.” He rubs this hips gently. “Would you like to give it a taste, see how you like it?”

“Will it make you happy?” Steve blurts out. 

“Stevie, anything you do makes me happy. You should know that by now.” Bucky kneels on the bed upright, so that his cock is fully facing Steve’s face. Placing a hand into his golden strands, he says, “Anytime you’re ready, my Prince.”

Steve stares at the thickness of it, mouth opening automatically. Not only is this his first time, but it is also _Bucky’s_ too, so he feels obligated to make this right, if not perfect. Leaning in, he wraps his lips round the tip, letting his tongue slide along the base. The slimy texture of the slick and pre-cum round that area provides his taste buds with a mixture of metallic and salty taste. It feels peculiar — the thought of having Bucky’s cock in his mouth, but at the same time, supremely erotic. He _wants_ more, and gradually, he begins to enjoy how it feels to have his mouth full with the thickness. 

Heart pounding, he slowly moves his head forwards, swallowing up the entire shaft. Bucky’s dick isn’t just long and thick, but also _heavy_. Steve wonders if this is exactly what his own cock feels like. If so, he understands completely why Bucky loves it so much. 

He keeps himself focused, working his tongue along the length. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Bucky’s head tilting backwards, eyes closed, mouth opened. Now and then, he hears the brunet _moan_. That’s when Steve begins deep-throating him, the way Bucky did previously to _him_. As the tip hits the back of his throat, Bucky _growls_. 

The blow job doesn’t last long. Bucky pulls Steve off him, leaning down to kiss him again. As much as he is sad about Bucky making him stop, what he says next makes his heart (and cock) jump. “Gotta save this for a better place, wouldn’t you agree?”

 _Yes._. Yes he does agree. Steve is starting to squirm now. Bucky holds him still, caresses his hair and face, then gives him another kiss on the lips before sliding downwards. The Prince lays his head comfortably on the soft pillows, gazing up at him. 

“Relax, my Prince,” murmurs Bucky, lips hovering over his chest. “I don’t bite… no matter how much I _intend_ to.”

“Do whatever you intend to do to me,” he replies in a low voice, almost surprising himself. 

“I intend to do _lots_ of things to you.” He licks the tip of Steve’s penis, which is hard as a rock, resting achingly on his stomach, and flushed scarlet. Steve clings onto Bucky’s shoulder as he traces his tongue along the base down to his balls. 

And then, as if a violent spasm has taken over the knight, he seizes Steve’s dick with one hand and begins jerking him off, quickly and _desperately_. He strokes, licks and sucks. Steve’s fingers dig deeper into his skin, letting out short, shaky gasps. 

Bucky fucking _hums_. He moves lower down, carefully spreading Steve’s legs apart. Steve releases his shoulder and grabs the sheets for support. The way Bucky _touches_ him, skin-on-skin, it’s simply too much. 

Oh, but he wants it — he _loves_ it, how Bucky lavishes him this way. “Open up,” he briefly hears the gorgeous brunet say. 

Steve needn’t move a muscle. Bucky is doing all the work here. He gently spreads open his ass cheeks. It takes him a few seconds to marvel at how absolutely mind-blowing Steve looks in this position. Steve cries softly, feeling a finger penetrate his hole. Bucky pulls out his finger, then pushes it back in again, repeating the action multiple times, just enough to turn the Prince on so much his cock starts _leaking_ through the tip. 

Finally, he removes his finger, replacing it with his tongue. He swirls round the area of the hole first, causing Steve to let out another gasp of air, gripping the sheets for dear life. It isn’t long before Steve detects a intrusion of wetness in his ass. Bucky lifts his entire butt up, tongue jamming in and out of him, lips nipping at him frantically. 

Bucky lowers him down a little, removing one hand. Steve manages to observe from the side-way and immediately he realises why. The knight has to tend to his own cock. And for some reason, the way that hand moves on the length is doing _extremely_ bad things to Steve’s innocent mind. He watches intently as the brunet jerks himself off while eating his ass out. 

Gradually, Steve begins to move at a rhythmic pace, pushing his ass harder onto Bucky’s face, so that his tongue would run deeper into him, lavishing the goodness. The brunet’s muffled noises only makes it even harder for him to control himself. 

He’s still finding it hard to believe this is Bucky’s first time. _How is he so utterly magnificent doing this?_ Silently, he does a prayer to the Gods to forgive him for actually being _glad_ Bucky was forced to watch prostitutes being fucked by men down at the brothels. As much as it was utter punishment for Bucky, it rewarded him with one of the greatest gifts of all. He feels selfish for hoping Bucky could pleasure him this way for the rest of his life. He intends to repay him, of course, but all in good time. Right now, Steve has a lot to learn. 

_“Fuck.”_ Steve hisses through clenched teeth. 

Bucky stops eating him out, looking up at the blonde. “Feel good?”

“ _Amazing._ I’m beginning to think you’ve been lying to me this whole time about your virginity.”

Bucky frowns severely. “ _Never_ , my Lord. I am yours and yours alone. No one else’s.”

Steve chuckles. “I was only humouring you, Buck. You’re too good at this.”

“The honour is mine.” He bends down and continues to eat him out. After a couple more minutes, once Steve’s hole has started loosening up, he kneels up, his hand still firmly wrapped around his thick cock. 

Steve licks his lips, unable to keep his eyes off it. Bucky keeps one hand on Steve’s stomach to keep him still, the other stroking himself quickly. He closes his eyes as he jerks himself off for about ten seconds. 

Then, looking down at the Prince, he says, “Have you got anything to lubricate?”

Steve blinks momentarily. “Um…” he begins. “I — I have some olive oil for similar purposes… when I’m by myself.”

The knight grins. “So you aren’t as pure as you claim yourself to be.”

“Neither are you.”

“Neither am I, thanks to you existent.” He leans down to kiss, before adding, “Where is the olive oil?”

“Bedside on your right. That little jade pot.”

Bucky reaches over to the side, taking the lid off the pot and dipping two fingers in. He brings them over and smears his cock all over with the olive oil. A trail of the oil trickles down his balls, some dripping onto the bed. Steve whimpers at the exquisite sight. 

As he moves forward, Steve says, “Wait.” He dips his fingers into the pot, then leans forward, smearing some more oil onto the tip of Bucky’s cock. He can’t help but slide the foreskin up and down as he do so. _What has the knight done to him?_ He is becoming braver by the second. 

A short chuckle escapes Bucky’s lips. “If you wanted to touch my cock, you needn’t an excuse to do so, Your Highness.”

“I don’t,” Steve agrees. Then teasingly, he adds, “But how would I look if I touch you without pre-warning? I’m supposed to be a Prince.”

“And you _are_ , one that deserves the best. You have been such a fine gentleman.” He brings Steve’s thighs up, pecking a quick kiss on one of them. “Are you ready to take me, my Lord?”

He nods. “I am.” He pauses. “And please call me Steve.”

Bucky cocks his head to one side, blinking innocently. “Can I still use formal terms? You seem to like it earlier when I did.”

He does have a point. “Fine,” Steve says. “Use all of them.”

Kissing his thigh again, he says, “I wish you could just _look_ at yourself right now, Steve. God, you’re so incredibly sexy.”

“Are you going to keep flattering me, or are you going to fuck me already?” Steve demands. When Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise, he mumbles. “Sorry. I can hardly contain myself any longer. You are incredibly sexy yourself too, Bucky.”

“You are free to demand anything you want, my Prince,” Bucky says. “I really hope you enjoy this. I’ll take it slow — until you give me instructions to go faster.”

He spreads his ass cheeks again, and Steve feels a cool gush of air rushing in. Using one hand to hold his penis in a right angle, he places the tip at the entrance. Looking down at Steve, his eyes asks for his consent. Steve nods quickly. “Do it now, _please_.”

Bucky pushes himself in further. The penetration stimulates he butt hole, millions of nerve signals shooting across him. It’s surprisingly smooth, the process of getting in. It takes around ten seconds to have his entire dick inserted in. After those ten seconds, the knight simply holds still for a while. 

Steve is still heaving arbitrarily when Bucky asks, “May I start moving, Your Highness?”

“You may,” he manages to command. 

Bucky pulls out slightly, then slams himself in again. Steve lets out a loud cry this time. Bucky stops abruptly, looking alarmed. “S-Steve?”

“, keep going!” Steve snaps. 

He obeys, pulling out again and pushing in. After a few more times of the repeated process, Steve beings to feel loosened up and at ease. And _fuck_ , does he love it. The wetness along with he fullness inside of him. 

Bucky seems to be enjoying it as much as he is. His eyes are closed, though his eyelids fluttering, eyebrows knitting closer together to every thrust. “M-my L-lord… you’re s-so _tight_ …” 

Steve seizes his own cock and jerks himself off to the look of Bucky’s goddamn erotic expression on his face. Bucky’s hands slide up Steve’s sides, leaning down closer and closer towards him. Steve has his legs firmly wrapped round the knight’s body, his feet digging into his ass for support. 

They’re beginning to go at a faster pace now. For a moment Steve’s thoughts drift off to the two of them sparring as young adolescents, and how he had been able to retain the urge from pouncing on to the young knight and ripping his suit and armour apart and fucking himself on him. The visual image of that erotic scene is driving Steve to insanity.

And the way Bucky is pounding into this moment isn’t doing any means of a job to calm him down. He wants to see the shining knight he has worshipped since day one fall apart, _feel_ him fall apart in front of him. But at the same time, he wants to make this last as long as he could, savour the moment, every drop of time that belongs to the beautiful brunet and himself. He honestly never thought he has felt this alive _ever_. And if this is what being alive truly means, he would gladly live every single day just for his loyal guard. 

“S-Steve…” Bucky hisses again. The Prince looks up at him, just in time to catch the _adorable_ expression on the knight’s face. He strokes himself faster. 

“ _More_ ,” he pants shamelessly. “Give me more, Bucky. Let me hear you…”

Before he can finish his sentence, the brunet tears Steve’s hand off of his penis, pinning it above the Prince’s head, and with a low voice, growls, “ _Other_ hand.”

Steve obeys, putting his other arm above himself. Bucky seizes it along with his other hand and pins it deep into the pillows. 

“You want more?” Bucky growls again. 

“Yes, please,” Steve implores. 

Bucky kisses him _filthily_. “Such a good prince you are, Stevie,” he says. “Such a good boy. Letting me pound into you like this. You’ve always been good — no wonder everyone in this kingdom loves you…”

His voice drops even deeper, his eyes filled with lust and hunger. “When I was granted to be knight, I was angry, Steve. I was so _mad_. Don’t get me wrong, becoming a knight is one of the highest honours I can ever dream of… but the thought of not being able to bathe you every night, not being able to touch you the way I used to when I rub the soap all over you — the thought of _someone else_ other than me touching my little prince… it _kills_ me — drives me _insane_.”

Steve whimpers upon hearing those words. He recalls young Bucky feeling his warm hands over his own wet body. His cock quivers to the memory. He _remembers_ — remembers how his old servant used to touch him the way he did, never for a second thought back then that Bucky had _enjoyed_ doing it and _missed_ rubbing his hands all over his naked body. And Steve loves it — the thought of his servant being selfish over himself. He would be if someone else bathed Bucky every night. It would _kill_ him to see Bucky all bare for someone else. 

The knight moans, producing another strong thrust. Steve yelps (silently) with joy. Bucky leans in closer so that they noses nearly touch. “You want to know why I really came in here a moment ago?” Steve’s lips are slightly parted, and he gives Steve’s lower lip a sensual lick, eyes locking onto his. “I needed to see you in that tub naked for me. I needed an excuse to bathe you again, before some other servant does… _oh!_ … I knew you’ve grown, but never thought you’d grow _this_ much. You know how glorious you were all wet and bare?

“Never thought you’d ask me to be in there with you either. The way you watch me take off my clothes… _fuck!_ … it’s an utter miracle I didn’t fall apart right at the spot. Almost wanted to have you right in the tub. Didn’t know what I was thinking… I am only your servant… your guard…”

“No!” Steve nearly shouts. “You are not just my servant, Bucky. You are my friend… my _best friend_. I… _mmm_!… wanted you just as much as you wanted me. Touch my own prick to the thought of you inside me every night.”

Bucky kisses him hotly. “Me too.”

“Bucky…” Steve purrs. “I want to… I want to sit on your dick.”

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Bucky sighs. He thrusts into him a few more times before pulling out, the tip of his cock dripping furiously with pre-cum. 

Steve breaks free from Bucky’s hand, sitting up and then pinning Bucky down onto the bed, kissing him while he does. He spins around, so that his back is on the knight’s chest. Bucky voluntarily brings his cock against Steve’s slit, before the Prince sinks smoothly onto him. They moan each other’s names. 

As soon as they are in a comfortable sitting position, he shoves his hands onto the sheets for support, while the knight holds onto both sides of his hips as Steve bounces on his dick repeatedly, beginning to shout out a series of different noises. 

“Steve, _fuck!_ Oh, _Steve_!” Bucky calls. 

“Fuck,” Steve moans vehemently. “ _Mmmm!_ You dick feels so good, Bucky.” He bounces and rocks onto his sex. 

The brunet pulls him in, so that the blonde’s back is firmly against his chest. “Yea, you like that, baby?” he purrs. “Like a big cock drilling into you?”

“Yes, _yes!_ I do!”

Bucky wraps a hand round Steve’s sex, the other still grasping onto his hip as they thrust onto each other. The knight’s hand move quickly, stroking him fast. As he jerks the blonde off, Steve puts both his hand round the brunet’s neck, pulling his head down next to his own. He turns his head round, just as the brunet shoves his tongue into his mouth. The Prince moans against his lips. It is the best and worst way to make out. Steve is getting a cramp on his neck, twisting it round like that and craning to meet Bucky’s hot tongue, but he cannot care less right now. 

After a while, the brunet breaks free from his mouth and focuses on jerking him off. He dips his head slightly, staring down at Steve’s manhood as his hand slide up and down along the length. As he kisses his neck and jaw, he whispers cheekily, “Such a pretty little cock you have, Your Highness.”

Steve breaks his face away from the knight’s desperate lips, turning to look him in the eye, scowling, “ _Little?_ ”

Bucky seizes his face with the other hand, bringing it back to his own lips. “I apologise, my Lord,” he purrs. “It’s _huge_. Biggest I’ve ever seen, and mind you — I’ve seen a lot of cocks back in the day.” 

The Prince kisses him hungrily. “Besides yours, though.”

“I’m ashamed to admit it. Yours should be the best. It _is_ to me. Your Highness’ cock is the prettiest I’ve seen in my life.”

Steve rests his neck on his shoulder, crying out softly to every thrust. “ _Fuck… oh! More — please. You’re so good at this, Buck — mm!_ ”

“Steve — _yes! Steve…_ ”

“I don’t deserve this much, Bucky,” Steve cries. 

The hand on Steve’s sex tightens, and he yelps in surprise. Bucky begins to pump him hard, as if out of pure fury. 

“ _Yes_ , you _do_ ,” he growls deeply. “You are the Prince — _my_ Prince. You deserve _everything_.”

Steve, hearing this, turns round to kiss him, then asks softly, “Can I… can I turn back round? I want to look at you when you come.”

Bucky manages to nod, then lets Steve slide off him. The blonde turns around and the brunet catches him just in time when his already very wet asshole swallows his leaking tip, and down he goes. They kiss messily, before the knight flips themselves over, so that he is on top of Steve again. 

It doesn’t take twice for the Prince to realise the gorgeous man on top of him is _drilling_ down into him with no remorse, ramming his big dick up into his ass. And because of his promising size, it hits the back of Steve’s prostate every single time. 

“ _Steve_ , you feel _so good_!” Bucky cries out vehemently. “I d-don’t th-think I can I _hnngg_ hold it in any longer.”

“Yes, baby, come for me,” Steve yells. 

Holding him on the hips, with Steve’s fingers digging his skin, he tries to pull out of him in order to orgasm, only to be caught by Steve’s strong hand. He looks angrily into his eyes. “No,” he grunts. “Come inside me, please, Bucky. Fill me up. I need your cum deep inside me.”

Bucky moans. “Oh, thank you, my Lord,” he replies breathlessly. “I’ll come _so fucking much_ for you.”

And with that, he grinds himself hard into his ass, exhaling an even louder moan as he circles his hips round and round, lavishing the Prince’s sweet spot so that it makes him groan hotly. Steve’s own heart is fluttering furiously, almost out of control, seeing the knight above him losing himself into the void because of him. 

Bucky leans down to kiss him roughly before coming up again to focus on hammering himself into Steve. He can feel the tension building up exponentially around them. The scent from the bath has been long gone, and instead, their skin is covered with nothing but their own sweat along with the strong, alluring smell of sex. It drives him insane. 

And as if that isn’t enough, the knight begins spluttering, crying, shouting out a whole series of words that make up an amusingly unstructured sentence. “ _Oh, baby — fuck — fuck — fuck — no… yes! Fuck, you’re amazing — I’m gonna… Ste-Steve… STEVE!_ ”

Bucky’s dick stiffens, before it erupts into a full orgasm. The sight above Steve is absolutely mind-blowing, almost as mind-blowing as the feeling of the hardest, strongest ram he feels up his tight ass, and the feeling of hot, sticky liquid spewing all over his insides. But Bucky’s facial expression, though — it is simply _golden_. His eyes are closed, mouth hanging wide open, lips throbbing. Steve knows the knight is beautiful, yet doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this gorgeous until now. This is exactly what he wants, to have him fall apart from pounding into him. 

Steve hasn’t even come himself yet and he already feels he is at bliss. The look of the brunet releasing his load inside him sends him even farther over the edge. Bucky is still moving, riding out his orgasm. The intensity congregating around his own cock, crowding up his shaft, he knows he won’t be able to contain it for long. But he needs Bucky to see him fall of the edge, the way he just saw him do so. 

“Shit,” he pants, slamming his eyes shut. “Shit — fuck!”

Bucky’s eyes fly open, as if only realising Steve still hasn’t come yet. Without thinking, the knight pulls out of him, laying next to him to cradle the Prince in his arms, a hand grabbing his cock automatically. Steve’s erection stands strong and upright, like it has been waiting for eternity to be touched. 

Steve chokes out a startled whimper as his hand runs fast along his hard-on. His eyes are still very much closed, his mind completely lost in Bucky’s fervent strokes. The end is near, and he knows this explicitly due to his inability to phrase proper phrases or words anymore. They all come out as short, spluttered, shrieking sounds, posing a resemblance to how babies or infants usually speak. 

His cock is leaking furiously, he also knows. And Bucky’s encouraging words are a great help. “Come on, my Prince — Stevie. Come for me. You’ll love it, I promise you. Look at you, my precious, my baby doll — so gorgeous, so fucking beautiful. Just come, baby — come.”

“ _B-Bucky!_ ” Steve lets out an incoherent exhale. His breath is shaky, and it feels like his hormones are at war with one another. 

And then — the Prince’s blue eyes shoot open, pupils dark and glassy, evidently indicating the fogginess of his own vision, because he can’t see a single thing in front of him anymore. The picture is a jumbled mess. His mouth falls open, vocal cords barely capable of vibrating, as he chokes the last of his cries, tears pouring down the sides of his face. 

Within Bucky’s hand, he cock begins spurting out white fluids. The brunet stops stroking him for a few seconds, instead, pumps the first bits of his cum out. After those seconds, he starts jerking him off again, stroking him through the orgasm. 

Whereas Steve — the Prince is _fucking_ blissed out. He can barely speak, let alone move. As the ecstasy subsides, he lays flat on the bed, with Bucky’s hand still wrapped around his cock, his eyes flutter shut involuntarily. His head, slightly hazy, shuts down for a few moments. Bucky removes his hand off his cock and caresses his hair with his other hand. 

His black out quickly comes to a halt when he feels Bucky’s tongue running over his sex again. He opens his eyes, jerking his head down to find the brunet fucking his own mouth onto his cock, lapping up the last of his cum, even round his balls. And Bucky _looks_ at him while he sucks him off. Then pulls himself up, licking his glistening lips slowly, eyes still locked on Steve’s.

Steve exhales, immediately pulling the knight up to kiss him. They wind up making out messily before Bucky settles next to him on the bed. 

“You alright, precious?” Bucky coos after a while, turning his naked body towards Steve, giving him a hint of a smirk. 

“That was incredible,” Steve replies. “So… amazing. I can’t believe you learnt to do that without being _fucked_ yourself.”

“Language, my Prince,” he teases him, giving him another kiss. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Steve chuckles. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_ ”

“You’re such a child,” Bucky laughs. 

“A child who loves to be fucked,” Steve finishes for him, putting a hand onto his waist and leaning close to his ear, whispering, “ _by you_.”

“Yes, remind me why I fucked you just now again?” 

“Because you love it,” Steve answers, sliding his hand up and down the side of the brunet’s body. 

“I love _you_.” 

The Prince blinks, parting his lips, yet no sound comes out. He simply stares at him, unable to say a word. 

Bucky places a hand on Steve’s back, pulling him against his chest so that he is almost cradling Steve in his own arms. “It’s alright — I don’t expect you to say it back. But I just want you to know: I love you, Steve.”

“I love you, too, Bucky.” The words come out before he can process them through his mind. He nearly gasps at his own response. Yet why should it be a surprise? He loves Bucky — he should have known from the very start. Perhaps subconsciously, he always knew, but being afraid of his love to unrequited, he tries to shut them away. 

But now, hearing his shining knight declaring his love for him, it sounds so unbelievably amazing it’s enough to set the Prince off completely. 

Bucky is staring at him now, his eyes sparkling with a mixture of joy and wonder. “You… love me?” he whispers. 

Steve nods. “I love you — _so much_. I love you, Bucky… I love you.” As his heart begins to throb, Bucky leans down and kisses him again — innocently this time, but deeply. They stay this way for God knows how long, hands feeling all over each other’s bodies. 

“Bucky…” Steve sighs, as the knight stops kissing him. “Will you stay here in my bed with me tonight?”

“I would gladly do so, my Lord… but will it not seem suspicious?”

“Tell them it’s the Prince command to have his guard stay in his chamber for the night to take care of him,” Steve says. 

Bucky breaks into a smile. “I cannot refuse the Prince’s order. Your wish is my command.”

Steve clings onto him tighter, kissing him. “Thank you.”

They return to the tub a few moments later to wash the smell of sweat and sex off themselves, before returning to the bed. Steve is especially grateful that his bed is off an immense size. For an entire hour, they lay on the bed, warm and cozy underneath the covers, wrapped in each other’s arms, reminiscing the past, speaking the present, lazily kissing occasionally, which then turns into full-on making out while rolling around on the bed. 

They are able to make each other orgasm one more time by rubbing onto each other’s cocks, all while making out, before they eventually fall fast asleep until the sun comes up. 

Steve doesn’t let go of his knight throughout the night — not even once. Gradually, the two begin breathing the same air. And after the long hours spent together, the Prince is beginning to believe that his precious, beautiful guard is all the air he needs.


End file.
